Nakigahara
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: For Event "ChanKai forever Love" andai aku bisa melupakanmu, mungkin musim semi yang berwarna ini tidak akan terlihat abu-abu. Klik N Read!


**Nakigahara by HOMIN EL**

**.**

**ChanKai**

**.**

_**Warn: Italic**_**=flasback**

**Enjoy**

Angin musim semi menerpa wajahku halus. Daun-daun dari pohon sansuyu yang lebat membuat suara berisik akibat angin yang menagajak mereka bercengkrama. Kulihat Danau di depanku. Airnya tenang, kadang membentuk gelombang kecil karena angin yang tak hentinya menari di udara. Disana aku melihat seorang anak dengan ayahnya. Mereka memancing, dan sang anak terlihat begitu senang luar biasa ketika sang ayah mendapatkan sebuah ikan emas yang tak begitu besar. Tawa mereka terdengar sampai ketelingaku. Membuatku menggigit bibirku lalu menarik senyum kecut. Kedua mata ini bisa melihat sebuah keindahan, namun itu hanya membuatku tertawa dalam hati, Menertawai diriku sendiri. Karena aku berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah seorang yang kesepian. Aku tidak punya siapaun lagi untuk diajak tertawa besama. Musim semi yang harusnya menjadi musim penuh warna ini, kini hanya menajdi abu-abu di mataku.

"Andai aku bisa melupakanmu" bisikanku terdengar samar, bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Kadang aku ingin menganggap bahwa semua rasa sepi ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Namun daun yang jatuh dan menggesek kulit tanganku terasa lebih nyata dari segalanya. Aku memejamkan mataku pelan dan lagi... aku mencoba berpegang pada satu-satunya cahaya redup yang masih menjadi harapan. Meski itu terasa sia-sia.

Dan mengubur namamu.

.

_**Disana ada aku yang mencintaimu **_

"_Chanyeol Hyung... Chanyeol Hyung... Chanyeol Hyung..." kudengar sayup sayup suara lembut itu. Aku terus berlari di hamparan padang rumput yang luas dengan ilalang yang tinggi. Aku mencarimu. Mencarimu. _

"_Chanyeol Hyung..." suara indah mu membuatku makin bergegas. Siluet putih itu terus saja menelusup kesit di baling ilalang yang menari bersama angin._

"_Chanyeol Hyung..."_

_JRAP_

_Dan kau disana bidadari manisku. Meski tadi hanya mimpi. Namun wajahmu yang menyambutku ke dalam dunia nyata ini cukup membuatku mengembnagkan senyum dan mulai mencium bibir sintalmu yang sudah bagai candu bagiku._

_Kekasihku..._

"_Aku mencintaimu..." Aku selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan bila aku harus mati sekarang. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

_**Disana ada Kau yang mencintaiku**_

"_Aku tahu" dan senyummu. Senyummu adalah segalanya. Kau menurunkan wajahmu dan mencium hidungku. _

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu Hyung" Gorden putih yang menari dengan gemulainya pun lagi lagi menjadi saksi cinta kita. Memberikan semua gejolak cinta yang selalu meluap setiap saat kita bertukar pandang. Membagi kehangatan. Saling memeberi cinta._

_**.**_

Air mata ini selalu saja meluncur ketika kini aku hanya bisa melihat ketiadaan. Seperti sebuah mantra dan menyegel suaraku untuk keluar. Aku bahkan seperti tak sanggub untuk bernafas lagi. Air mata yang becampur dengan kehampaan ini membuatku makin dalam termakan oleh hitam dalam ketidak adilan. Semuanya terasa tidak adil. Dentuman di dada ini pun terdengar familiar. Bukan suatu yang cepat dan membuat emosi memuncak. Bukan. Namun dentuman jantung ini terlalu konstan dan pelan, hingga aku bisa mendengarnya sendiri. karena terlalu lirih terdengar dalam hampa. Ku cengkram syalku keras membuat buku-buku tanganku memucat. Rasanya... aku ingin menghancurkan detak ini.

.

_**Disana Ada aku yang selalu memandangmu**_

_Aku memetik gitar ku dan menciptakan sebuah alunan irama yang menenangkan. Kulihat Kau disana yang sedang tersenyum lembut pada bocah berumur 4 tahun. Memberi sebuah bingkai bunga berwarna kuning lembut. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar ia terlihat jatuh cinta pada sosok malaikatmu. Aku tersenyum. Kau yang seperti itu selalu ku perhatikan. Hingga manik indahmu bertemu dengan miliku. Kau tertegun sejenak dan memberiku senyum lembutmu yang hanya kau berikan padaku. Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ku dengar namun aku tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan. __**Aku mencintaimu **__dan begitulah aku menerjemahkan gerak bibirmu. Dan kau berbalik untuk menyembunyikan semu merah di pipimu._

_**Disana ada Kau yang selalu memandangku.**_

_Cafe ini memang hanya terpisah beberapa langkah dari tempatmu berjualan. Aku memilih cafe ini untuk beristirahat dari pada menemanimu di seberang sana. Karena aku tahu, disaat aku tidak melihatmu, kau selalu memandangku. Memandangku dengan wajah itu, wajah penuh cinta. Aku tersenyum di balik capucino ku. Rasanya hangat. Perasaan ini membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Perasaan bahwa hanya akulah duniamu._

_._

_**Disana ada Aku yang menginginkanmu**_

"_Kau miliku kan?" Aku menyentuh pipimu pelan. Perasaan ingin memiliki ini kini menjadi begitu besar. Kau menggeleng dan menangis. Membuatku mencengkrap lehermu dan membuat matamu terbelalak hebat._

"_Kau tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain" Aku kehilangan arah, ketika mendengar kabar akan perjodohanmu. Dan kau yang akan meninggalkanku._

"_Kau miliku kan?" dan Kau hanya bisa menangis membuatku hancur._

_**Disana ada kau yang menghancurkanku**_

"_A-Aku.. m-mencin..taimu C-hanyeol.." Suramu tercekat akibat lehermu yang kucengkram. kau tak tahu bahwa kata-kata mu perlahan menghancurkan ku bukan?_

"_Kau bohong... Kau akan meminggalkan ku!" Aku berteriak di depan wajahmu. Dan kulihat kau menggeleng. Wajahmu semakin memucat._

"_Maaf..." Dan kau semakin meluluh lantahkanya. _

_Kalau aku tidak bisa memilimu... maka tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikimu. _

_Kupeluk tubuh tanpa nyawamu. Dan aku merasa benar. _

.

**Disini ada aku yang kehilanganmu**

Tangis ini tak kunjung terhenti. Disaat dulu aku merasa benar. Kini aku merasa begitu salah. Musim semi ketiga dan aku tetap terperangkap dalam gelap ketidak adilan ini. Semua terasa tidak adil. Kau yang menyakitiku... kau yang membuatku hancur, dan kau yang membuatku Sendiri. Aku yang kehilangan dirimu karena kemauanku, harus tersiksa karena Sepi yang tak kunjung meninggalkanku. Sedalam apapun aku mengubur namamu, kau akan hidup lagi kau akan selalu hidup dalam kehampaan ku. Sekuat apapun aku lari dari kenyataan ini, tetap saja angin musim semi lagi-lagi menamparku dan memberi tahuku bahwa aku tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi seperti dulu.

Tidak akan pernah

Tidak akan pernah

Tidak akan pernah

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki kecilku... basah menjadi hal pertama saat air itu mulai menyentuh kulitku, menelusup dari celah celah sepatu. Aku terus berjalan. Tak kupedulikan betapa dingin dan menggigil tubuhku sekarang. Aku terus berjalan berjalan hingga tak ada lagi udara yang kurasakan...

Aku tenggelam dalam gelap yang beku ini. Mengenang senyum manismu yang tak bisa kulupakan. Mengenang tingkah lucumu yang selalu menggemaskan. Mengenang isak tangismu yang memilukan. Mengenang pengkhianatanmu yang menyakitkan. Mengenang ucapan Cintamu yang menghancurkan...

Aku ingin lepas... Aku ingin bebas...

Selamat tinggal Jongin

ini adalah akhir...

**Disini ada Kau yang membunuhku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Terispirasi dari Lagu fav saya sepanjang masa. Yang berjudul NAKIGAHARA dari band FAV saya "THE GAZETTE" lagu ini menceritakan tentang seorang kekasih yang tersiksa setelah kekasihnya meninggal. Dan akhirnya memutuskan bunuh diri karena tidak kuat tersiksa dengan rasa kesepian yang di rasakannya selama 3 tahun. Dan kabar burunngnya, lagu ini di tulis berdasarkan sebuah kisah nyata sepasang kekasih di jepang. Nama nakihara sendiri di ambil dari bukit yang di juluki bukit kematian. Karena disana terdapat pohon yang kerap di gunakan untuk gantung diri para orang2 galau yang putus cinta/ ditinggal menikah/kekasihnya meninggal. [SEREEEEEEEEM] **

**Oke semoga kalian suka ya...**

**CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE!**

**EL**


End file.
